pitch perfect
by duantlessgirl 23
Summary: this is my version of pitch perfect but with the Percy Jackson characters tell me what you think review
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

BRING! BRING!

Arg todays the day I go off to half-blood collage, what a stupid name, what doesn't dad get about I want to stay here and DJ, I hate him and I hate my life, crap my taxi's here.

3 Percabeth3

"hey there Delilah what's it like in new York city, I'm a thousand miles away but tonight you look so pretty, yes you do time square cant shine as bright as you" I pull up next to another taxi a boy around my age with black hair is rocking out to hey there Delilah, it is one of the funniest sights in the world, I can't keep the smile off of my face, fact about me I don't smile easily, he spots me and turns my breath hitches in my throat, he has the most beautiful eyes it almost like they can't decide whether they want to be green or blue so they are the most beautiful green in the world, he's still rocking out he actually has a pretty decent voice unlike most people I know, the taxi suddenly stops, I guess I get out here, I step out of the taxi a girl with blonde hair and braces comes up to me "hey there I'm Lacy this is your dorm key and official half-blood rape whistle don't blow it unless it's actually happening" I raise my eyebrow and let the whistle hang out of my mouth I look at my schedule and dorm room I walk over to a tall grey building huh room 64 (had to throw in a divergent reference) the room was beautiful cream and grey walls with blue beds a girl with black hair and blue eyes stood admiring the room "hi I'm Annabeth" she jumped and spun around to face me her hands clutched around her "hades you scared me, I'm Thalia" her electric blue eyes sparkled "I'm heading to the activities fair if you wanna come?" I nodded not that I actually care I just want to see if they have a DJ club or just something!

3 Thalico 3

We walk along the perfectly manicured nature strip looking at the different clubs I spot a familiar Green eyed boy walking over to what seemed to be a…. Accapella group, jeez well that was unexpected

Percy's POV

I can't stop thinking about that beautiful blonde girl I saw in the taxi her stormy grey eye were beautifully unsettling, I'd never they'd go in the same sentence. I walk into my room hoping to meet up with Thalia in an hour the walls were a bluey green a boy with frizzy brown hair was on his bed with his headphones in his ears "I'm Percy" I yelled over his headphones I started him so much he fell off his bed "my names Grover" he said after he got over the shock of me yelling turns out his headphones weren't plugged in, whoops.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is the character list so you don't get confused who's who and these are loosely based on the pitch perfect characters

Beca Mitchell: Annabeth Chase

Jesse Swanson: Percy Jackson

Chloe Beale: Rachel Dare

Bumper: Luke Castellan

Donald: Beckondorf

Fat Amy: Thalia Grace (I know she's not fat but she's funny like Amy)

Benji: Grover underwood

Stacie: Selina Beauregard

Aubury: Zoë nightshade

Cynthia rose: Hazel Levesque

Other Bella's include Piper, Clarisse, Katie, Calypso and Nyssa

Other trebles include Jason, frank, Chris, Travis, Leo, Will and Conner

Annabeth's POV

I walk into the showers singing my favourite song titanium by Sia and David Guetta "I'm bulletproof nothing to lose fire away fire away" I get in the shower when someone open the curtain oh my gods it's that girl Rachel I think from the hunters that Accapella group I told I don't sing, shit I'm dead "so you can sing"

"I said I don't sing never said I can't" I retort

"That was titanium right"

"You know the song?"

"Do I live under a rock of course I know that song, it's my jam, my lady jam, sing it to me"

"Ewe no, dude get out"

"Not in that way, Im not leaving until you sing"

"I can't concentrate until you cover your junk" she didn't budge I give in "im bulletproof nothing to lose fire away fire away" she started harmonising with me we actually sounded good until a man around our age walk in the shower "you have an amazing voice"

"Thanks" oh my god this is mortifying I look at Rachel she finally get the hint "oh and Annabeth you are auditioning whether you like it or not" damn.

Percy POV

"But the only group worth going in is the half-bloods" Grover's eyes go wide I look over at where he was looking at "dude can you sing" I nod I guess I'm okay. We walk over to the half-bloods, a blonde hair boy is sing lead and everyone else is making up the foundation Grover looks like he want to pass out with admiration.

3 Tratie3

How did I get here I can't do this I'm not a singer, I sing to myself in the car or shower but not I front of people, a boy around my leads me to the stage oh my gods here I go

"Here's the thing we started out friends

It was cool but it was all pretend

Yeah, Yeah

Since U Been Gone"

This is for you Drew and all the times you hurt me

"You dedicated you took the time

Wasn't long till I called you mine

Yeah, Yeah

Since U Been Gone"

I am so over her

"And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I pictured me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say"

And I actually thought I loved her

"But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah"

Jeez this I high "Thanks to you

Now I get

What I want

Since U Been Gone"

"How can I put it? You put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah

Since U Been Gone"

This feels so good it get it all out

"How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

I guess you never felt that way"

Because you had to go and sleep with the entire football and swim team

"But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get (I get) what I want

Since U Been Gone"

"You had your chance you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again"

And all the time you cried and begged me to take you back

"Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get (I get)

You should know (you should know)

That I get, I get what I want

Since U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone"

Oh my gods that was shit and terrible and they hated it, I'm never going to be called back, okay Perce calm down you were great oh my gods im argueing with myself.

Annabeth's POV

Crap was I supposed to prepare that song crap I walk onto the stage "I didn't know I had to prepare that song" Rachel looked like she was the Cheshire cat on happy pills "it's okay just sing what you know" I grab the cup off of Rachel table me and my siblings used to do this all the time with me singing

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

Two bottle whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere,

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

The one with the prettiest view

It's got mountains, it's got rivers

It's got woods that give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You'll miss me by my talk

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

These feet weren't built to stay too long

And I'll go there on my own

But you'll miss me when you're home

It's for you, dear, that I sing this song

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You'll miss me by my talk

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

Zoe looked like I was so dead but Rachel looked really, really happy.

**Hello my lovelies tell me did you like it, did you want to throw it into the deepest depths of Tartarus let me know by reviewing **


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Oh my gods, no way, the famous blonde trying out for Accapella, but all I could concentrate on was her voice gods it was amazing, I probably look like a fish.

Yes! She's on the sitting on the quad I'll actually get to talk to her, that's if I don't turn into a blubbering idiot, what she makes my brain turn to mush, not like I'd actually admit that to her, but here I go.

Nobody's POV

Percy sat next to the blonde rebel "hey I'm Percy"

"Hey nerd im Annabeth" she said sitting up now he got out two juice boxes Annabeth raised her eyebrow at him "want one"

"Sure" he tossed her an apple and black current flavoured juice

"Watcha doing"

"Really is that all you got seaweed brain"

"Why seaweed brain?" Annabeth blushed

"Because your eye remind me of the sea and the sea is home to seaweed therefore seaweed brain, that and you have seaweed for brains"

"Well… then I shall call you wise girl"

"Wise girl seriously that is so lame"

"Are you ticklish?"

"yes but what does that-" before she could finish her sentence Percy had her on the floor gasping for air "take it back"

"Never, *gasp* it *gasp* is *gasp* a *gasp* stupid name" Percy then tickled her even harder "take it back"

"Fine I take it back it is a great name now get off" Percy did as he was told and got off "what do you like doing in your free time" she asked

"I like movies" Annabeth scoffed

"That is so lame," she exclaimed "movies are so boring"

"They are not, how can you not like movie"

"They are so predictable"

"Name one movie that was predictable"

"Star wars, you could so tell Darth Vader was Luke's father, Vader is father in German so his name was practically Darth father" she took a sip of her juice.

Annabeth POV

Ha the seaweed brain never stood a chance "ahh… that make sense now"

"What makes sense" I ask

"Well you think movies are boring and that is coming from a girl who knows German," he raise an eyebrow at me "I have a plan, I am going to give you a movie-cation, we will start slow into movies like the breakfast club, then into footloose the new version then the old one" I groan this will be torcher "that if you can get to me, the hunters are pretty big on me being there for 'practise" what where did that come from I wasn't even going to join suddenly the world goes dark "Percy" I manage to scream.

**Hey lovelies tell me what you think, sorry for the cliffy but it will keep you reading bye bye for now I will try and update soon im in a lot of pain at the moment I hit my head and back on a table leg and got slight concussion but im okay now bye Keeley mwah xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

"WHAT THE FUCK ZOE" I scream she finally took the bag off my head she ignored me and handed out scarves, the scarves were silver, grey and pink "put you scarf in you right hand" we all complied, I just grumbled, I mean she could've just asked to see me like everyone else "now repeat after me, I sing your name" we repeated "promise to for fill the duties and responsibilities of a half-blood hunter and I solemnly promise not to have sexual relations with a half blood or let my vocal cords be ripped out by Artemis's wolves" it was a tangle of words but we all repeated anyway "you are all hunter's now" we all cheered, shit I'm in deep now.

Well can't turn back now here I am at 'aca-initiation' as Zoë likes to put it "wise girl!" I spin around to see Percy coming towards "wise girl" I feel my face heat up "do my eyes deceive me or are you a half-blood hunter" I can't think straight "your one of those Accapella girl and im one of those Accapella guys and we will have aca children, it's inevitable"

"Wow you're really drunk right now, I don't think you're going to remember any of thing tomorrow"

"No I'm not drunk at all you're blurry"

"You okay, almost fell over" I push his chest lightly he leaned back "can you come back"

"Yup you see I just come right back" I rolled my eyes "I'm going to get you a drink"

"Whatever"

"You need to come onto this level" he walked away suddenly Rachel came up to me I could smell the alcohol on her breath "hi, you know what I am so glad I met you, I think that were going to be really fast friends"

"Yeah, well you saw me naked so…" I winked at her

"Alright, I'm going to go get a drink, this ginger needs her jiggle juice" her words were slurred

"Make good choices" I mumble after her.

Todays the day of the first hunters meeting lucky me I get to spend my day with a bunch of hung-over girls, lucky me note the sarcasm I walk into a huge building and Zoë has already begun

Time warp to end of practice

"Alright girls don't forget the riff-off tonight" what the fuck is a riff-off

Time warp to riff-off (sorry I didn't know what to do in between)

We arrive at an old abandoned skate park, the man that directed me to the stage walked in front of all the groups he got his phone out and did like some sort of wheel thing "alright first category is… ladies of the eighties" Zoë was first to run into the centre but bumper started to sing.

_Italic= the hunters,___**bold= the half-bloods,** _**bold italic= Annabeth, **_other= normal

**Oh Mickey, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind**

**Hey Mickey (hey hey), Hey Mickey**

**Oh Mickey, you're so fine**

You're so fine and you're mine

I'll be yours till the end of time

Cause you make me feel

Yeah, you make me feel

So shiny and new

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like

_Like the one in me_

_That's okay_

_Let's see how you do it_

_Put up your dukes_

_Let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

Away it must have been love but it's over now coz' it's over right now

"that is the side effects of medical marijuana folk you have been cut off, next category… songs about sex" bumper was about to get in when hazel started singing, she actually got a strong voice for her tiny frame

_Na an_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

She and Selina started dancing together

_Cause I may be bad_

_(Come on Come on)_

_But Im perfectly good at it_

_( I like it like it come on)_

_Sex in the air_

_I dont care I love the smell of it_

_( I like it like it come on)_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Cause I maybe bad_

_(Come on Come on)_

_But Im perfectly good at it_

_( I like it like it come on)_

Stupid Beckondorf he had to open his mouth

**Sex baby**

**Lets talk about you and me**

**Lets talk about all the good things**

**And the bad things that maybe**

**Lets talk about sex**

**Alright**

**Lets talk about sex**

**A little bit, a little bit**

**Lets talk about sex, baby**

Alright, go Sel

_Baby, all through the night_

_Ill make love to you_

_Like you want me too_

_And I_

Percy just had to step in and sing

**And I guess its just the woman in you**

**That brings out the man in me**

**I know I cant help myself**

**Youre all in the world to me**

He started blowing kisses and being a cock

**It feels like the first time**

**It feels like the very first time**

**It feels like the first time**

Oh my god I know the perfect song

_**It's going down, fade the Blackstreet**_

_**The homies got collab' creations**_

_**Bump like acne, no doubt**_

_**I put it down, never slouch**_

_**As long as my credit could vouch**_

_**A dog couldn't catch me, straight up**_

_**Tell me who could stop when**_

_**Dre making moves**_

_**Attracting honeys like a magnet**_

_**Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent**_

_**Still moving the flavor with the homies**_

_**Blackstreet and Teddy**_

_**The original rump shakers**_

How did they not know this song I'm going to have to sing the chorus

_**Shorty get down, good Lord**_

_**Baby got them open up all over town**_

Thalia finally reconised the song and started sing

_**Strictly bitch she don't play around**_

_**Cover much ground, got game by the pound**_

Everyone started matching the beat and joined in

_**Getting paid is a forte**_

_**Each and every day true player way**_

_**I can't get her outta my mind**_

_**I think about the girl all the time**_

_**I like the way you work it**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

_**Baby**_

This is amazing

_**I like the way you work it,**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

_**Baby,**_

_**(Heyo,heyo,heyo,heyo)**_

_**I like the way you work it**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

_**Baby**_

_**I like the way you work it**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

_**I like the way you work it**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

_**Babe**_

_**I like the way you work it**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

_**We out!**_

That was so awesome "I mean you're welcome"

"I so sorry but the word was it you said its im afraid this round goes the half-bloods" the guy said

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" we all walked away disappointed


End file.
